What happened?
by CariNoly-menkantaByB
Summary: No sé qué decir...mejor lo leen ;


**Holas!!!tanto tiempo!!resucité!!XP jaja buesno...FELIZ NAVIDAD(atrasadísimo) y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO(atrasado también)jaja espero que hayan disfrutado las fiestas!!!**

**Aqui les dejo el fic, espero que les guste...**

**BONES no es mío....por lo tanto Booth tampoco... =(**

* * *

"Llorré ". Esa ser a una muy resumida versión de lo que hice anoche, aunque cierta. Es de mañana, temprano, o quizás tarde, no soy conciente de la hora ya que no hay ningún reloj a la vista, y el departamento sigue en la misma penumbra que en la estaba inundado ayer; incluso podría ser de madrugada y no lo notaría. Por el ruido y el movimiento que se oye, proveniente de la calle, supoongo que es de mañana; _bastante avansada_, podría decir aunque no asegurar. Me levanto y voy al baño, más bien al espejo, al igual que lo hice ayer, y luzco prácticamente igual, un poco mejor, un poco peor; observo mi reflejo, estoy en un estado deplorable, me avergüenzo de verme, aunque por lo menos luzco tranquila, más relajada. Respiro ondo y suelto lentamente el aire, para observarme detenidamente: tengo el cabello revuelto, despeinado, la ropa desarreglada, el poco maquillaje que ten a ayer asentúa mis arrugas de la falta de sueño y asentúa aún más unas terribles ojeras, tengo los ojos terriblemente hinchados y rojos, rojos como mis mejillas; decido observar en mí lo que el espejo no podría reflejar, s , estoy cansadísima, no descansé en todo el rato que dormí-que no s si fue mucho o no-y dormir en el sofá -un rato-y en el suelo-el resto del tiempo-son la causa del entumesimiento corporal insoportable que cargo ensima; decido observar en mí aquello que el espejo no puede reflejar y que, aunque no lo creía posible, mi cuerpo siente sin sentir, _¿el termino correcto ser a que somatiso mis estados de animo?_ me cuestiono , pero al ser algo que no comprendía supe que no podría responder y desistí, a la pregunta y al hecho de analizarme, es algo en lo que no quiero pensar.

Estuve a punto de encender mi celular en cuanto volvía a la sala de estar, me arrepentí enseguida, _seguro que está lleno de llamadas perdidas, mensajes de texto, de voz..._cosas que quiero evitar. Me siento en el suelo y me siento una intrusa, no debo estar aquí , ¿_o no debo estar así?,_ me autocuestiono, _claro que no!,_ me contesto porque sé que no deber a estar así , sé que podría no estar así, y sé, también, que es normal -para algunos- y que vuelvo a hundirme en lo que caí anoche.

Recuerdo.

Me senté en el sofá con una horrible senzación de vacío , no sé bien si cerré toda posible entrada de luz o ya estaban cerradas, sólo sé que en la oscuridad me sentía tan a gusto, que hasta desconecté el microondas para apagar sus numeros luminosos. Unas lágrimas amenazaban con caer de mis ojos, pero no lo hacían, sentía como me ardían los ojos, pensé que tenía lágrimas de vinagre-lo que es totalmente imposible-encerradas en ellos de tal ardor, en mi garganta había un nudo exageradamente ajustado que debilitaba cada vez más mi voz, también ardía, y cuanto m á trataba de contener el llanto-que no era racional para mí- más se ajustaba, al punto de abrir la boca dispuesta a gritar a todo volumen, y conseguir un ruido apenas audible. Ah comencé a llorar, quizá descepcionada por mi rabia traicionera que no venció a la amarga tristeza que quería abrazarme, o estrangularme. Al principio no me permití llorar realmente, por lo que limpiaba las lágrimas de vinagre-inexistentes-, antes de que se soltaran de mis pestañas.

Había iniciado una discución interna entre no-sé-cu ntas fasetas mías, algunas desconocidas hasta ese momento:

-_ Por qué me enamoré de él? - Es que no me di cuenta de que no debía enamorarme de mi amigo, mi mejor amigo? - Es que nadie sabe eso? - O sólo yo lo ignoraba? - Realmente era algo inevitable? - Por qué no pude, simplemente, conformarme con su perfecta amistad? - Noo! Tuve que buscar más, tuve la estúpida e irracional necesidad de sentir sus labios en los míos como aquella navidad... necesite escuchar "Te amo" de su boca, a pesar de no creer en el amor... necesité creer en el amor de la mano de él... quise llevar todo más allá de lo debido... quise saber si mis ojos alucinaban al leer en los suyos lo que veían, o era cierto... tuve que sentir, quise sentir, necesitaba sentir... -Amar es exponerse al sufrimiento, lo tenía clarísimo, era sa la razón por la que no "creía" en el amor, en realidad, no creía que la felicidad que éste trajese fuese mayor al sufrimiento que lo acompaña siempre... pero me arriestgué , y experimenté en carne propia... - Por quél? Por __qué no cualquier otro? Con todo lo que compartimos... por todo lo que compartimos? -Fui una estúpida, no sú en quú pensaba realmente... - Sú que sé!pensaba en él... en cómo siendo amigos todo era perfecto, y que siendo algo más quizá... -Pero no tuve en cuenta algo: si lo bueno se duplicaba, también lo malo... - Pero cómo podría haber cosas malas junto a él? - Claramente las había! y lo sabía... -Y su sonrisa... aquella que borra al mundo entero...y su mirada, que borra cualquier duda y problema... y él... es simplemente se el problema: él... - Y qué es lo bueno, lo mágico-aunque la magia no existe-especial, entonces?: él... -Y lo perdí... perdí todo de él: amor, amistad, compañerismo, incluso lo laboral y profecional desapareció... -Sólo queda su recuerdo... - Cómo si fuera consuelo! podía simplemente seguirlo teniendo conmigo si me conformaba con su amistad... - Lo odio!Por hacerme quererlo, por hacer que me arriesgara tanto, por dejarme guiar por mi corazón, por conocerlo, por enseñarme a vivir, por su sonrisa, por sus ojos, por su mirada, por su increíblemente cómodos y reconfortables brazos, por ser el único capaz de consolarme, por conocerme, por irse... - O yo me fui? -Lo odio más que nada por extrañarlo, y por hacerme llorar..._

A estas alturas de mi discución interna lloraba desconsolada, el nudo de mi garganta ardía cada vez más, sobre todo por que, a pesar de su existencia, acabé gritando...grité , tiré cosas, lansé patadas a la abrumadora y, sin embargo, tranquilizadora oscuridad que me rodeaba. Recordé una frase-que mientras lloraba no supe ni de quién era ni de dónde la había sacado- "No llores porque terminó, sonríe porque sucedió ". Me la repetí mil veces en cuestión de minutos, pero me abri el paso a otra pregunta _Realmente había sucedido?_ ni ese momento, ni ahora, puedo estar segura de eso.

Luego de llorar bastante había ido a verme en el espejo del baño, mi aspecto era similar al de hoy, aunque las lágrimas aún corrían sobre mi rostro-como lo hicieron hasta que me dormí, e incluso durante mi sueño-y mi respiración era agitada, sin contar la apariencia de tristeza que, de cierta forma, emanaba a mi alrededor. _Eres tonta_-me dije frente al espejo-_podría estar consolándote, ni siquiera tendrías por qué llorar!...Podrías haberlo tenido contigo para siempre...No_-me corregí-_eso es imposible, quizá durante toda tu vida, o la suya..._ ; una punsada se había clavado en lo hondo de mi pecho con la idea de su muerte, pero aún así me sorprendí bastante racional frente a algo tan ilógico como lo era mi estado de ánimo y me sonreía mí misma con pena... A qué parte de mé le sonreía con tanta lástima? A la que lloraba irracionalmente? A la que había perdido su mejor amigo y, todavía, buscaba negarlo, solucionar todo, a la que tenía esperanza? A la racional que negaba la existencia de eso mismo la mataba de a poco? O a aquella que había llegado a ser mujer junto a él, y que después de que todo terminara mal, se quedó inexistente como un sueño, inmóvil como un cuadro abandonado que, con el tiempo, solo desaparecerá sin quién lo extrañe?... No, me tenía lástima a mí, completa, a la que esconde todo eso y cada tando deja salir una de esas facetas, a la que, además, se separó en facetas para oultarse del sufrimiento y acabó entrgándose, prácticamente saltó a sus brazos...

Luego de eso regresé al sofá y debí quedarme dormida... Recordar todo y dejar correr un par de lágrimas me dío la fuerza que necesitaba para volver... Me paro, abro las ventanas, conecto el microondas y, luego dde dudar por unos minutos, prendo el celular.

Tal como esperaba, la pantalla se llena de avisos de mensajes y llamadas perdidas...

* * *

**Me dejan saber su opinión...la verdad no sé si continuarlo...lo decidiran uds....**

**¿Qué les pareció?Un poco de los sentimiéntos que escribí eran míos...estaba en un momento de esos en los que hay tornados y terremosots dentro de la mente y el corazón y,como si fuera poco, la mente y el corazón luchan x tener la razón... :S**

**Comenten porfis! =D**

**Besos!**

**L.R.K.M.!!!**


End file.
